All For Love
by KodaKitten
Summary: Not actually based of "Lucky One" Sage a new girl finds her enemy is in love with her, but she is in love with her best friend Zero. She is having a hard time choosing between Jake or Zero. Her mom is also another problem. She is a teenage gypsy in love...


**Chapter 1**

It was my first day of school in a new town. I don't know how long my mom and I are staying but I hope I can get friends. My mom runs away every time one of her pathetic boyfriends breaks her heart. I've never stayed in a town for too long. I was hoping this time would be different.

I get up and get dressed. I run down the stairs and to the door before my mother could stop me. I walked through our yard then onto the sidewalk. I walk to school until tomorrow I finally get my car. I hated being a junior, because it means I have a year left until I can be free of my mother.

I walk through the parking lot and up to the doors that were surrounded by a bunch of students. I make my way through the crowd, to the doors. I open the door and rush into a huge hallway. "Hello, you much Sage." A man greets.

"Yes." I answer.

"I am your vice principle, do you want a tour before classes start?" he asks.

"No, thank you, I'll just head to my first block." I say.

"What is your first block? I can have someone walk you." He offers.

"Literary Genres." I say.

"Ok, hold on." He says.

He walks over to a group of guys. He brings one of them over. "Sage this is Zero."

I simply smile.

He waves.

He was handsome. "So you have Literary Genres with me? I feel sorry for you." He says behind a small laugh.

"Why do you say that?" I ask with a polite smile.

"The teacher is a complete dick." He says.

"Great." I say sarcastically.

He chuckles. "I know you probably aren't that comfortable right now but do you want to each lunch with me today, if you don't mind?" he asks.

"Sure." I say.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's better than sitting alone and being judged." I say.

"True, well you should like this school, everyone's nice, and it's not really that strict." He explains.

"Lovely, seems to look a lot better than the other schools, I've been to." I say.

"How many, have you been to?" he asks.

"Nine." I answer bluntly.

He had a surprised look on his face. "Oh, wow… that's….that's a lot." He says.

"Well when you have a crazy mother, you tend to move around a lot." I say.

"How is she crazy?" he asks.

"She dates a guy for a few months and when he dumps her, she runs away." I explain.

"Wow, that's tuff, so I'm guessing the same thing will happen here?" he asks.

"Most likely." I say.

"That's tuff." He says.

"Yeah, and the worst part is, I never really had friends, I never attended social events because of it." I say sadly.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime, I know we are having a homecoming dance next Friday." He says.

"Sounds nice." I say.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Should we start heading to class." I ask.

"Yeah, good idea." He says as we start walking to class.

We walk in complete silence. When we walked into the room I instantly went to the back of the room. I set my things on the floor next to my desk. I sit down and wait. Zero came and sat in front of me. People started coming in and sitting down. A girl sat right next to me. "Hi, I'm Dani."

"I'm Sage." I say with a smile.

"You new here?" she asks.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask.

"Yeah." She answers.

I slightly laugh, and then continue to wait. The bell rings and the teacher starts talking. "Good morning class, we are going to continue the conversation on the assignment I mentioned yesterday." He begins.

"You will do a report on the book we read, you can have a group of two or three, but I expect you and your partners to work together." He continues.

I look at Dani, she nods as if she knew I was gonna ask.

"If there are any lates you and you group will all get an 'F'." he finishes.

He lets us get into our groups. Zero, Dani and I all were a group. They were explaining the book to me, so I have an idea of what we are doing. The door opens and a guy walks in. Handsome but I got a bad vibe. He slams the door behind him causing me to jump a little. He walks towards me. He stops at my desk and glares at me, like I did something wrong. "Can I help you?" I ask.

"You can by getting out of my seat." He snaps.

"It's not assign seating, so I don't have to." I snap.

"Does it matter, that's my spot." He snaps.

"Does it have your name on it?" I snap.

"Whatever." He scoffs, then storms off.

"Wow that's a first." Zero says.

"Why is it?" I ask.

"Everyone worships him, since he's popular and will put you in your place." Dani answers.

"Well he obviously needs to be put in his place." I say.

"Do you guys wanna do this out of school? We can meet up some place." Zero offers.

"Yeah, that would be great, what did you have in mind?" I ask.

"There is a café down town we can meet up at." He suggests.

"Yeah, that could work for me… Sage, what about you?" Dani asks.

"Yeah, it's great, I'll meet you guys there after school." I say.

"…Well we could use a ride." Dani says.

"I don't have a car at the moment, I'm getting one tomorrow, how about we meet up at my place." I suggest.

"Sure, then tomorrow we will start meeting at the café." Zero says

"Sounds good." I say.

The bell rings. Zero walks me to my next class which was the same class. School past by in a blur. I go to my locker to grab some books. Zero and Dani came up and waited. I close my locker, then start walking to the front door. We walk through the crazy parking lot.

When we reached my house, we all stopped for a minute. After a few seconds we walked up to the front door. I find a note on the door. _Will be home late tonight, money on the counter for pizza. ~Mom._ "Well my mom is going to late, so you can stay the night if you'd like, I'll order pizza." I say.

"Ok, my parents are fine with that." Zero says.

"Same here." Dani says looking up from her phone.

We walk in and set our stuff down. I go into the kitchen to get a glass of water. They follow me in. "So what do you guys wanna do." Zero asks.

"We'll I'm gonna use the bathroom." Dani says.

"Right through there." I say pointing to the direction. She goes, leaving me and Zero alone together.

"Do you want something to drink?" I ask.

"I'm ok, but thanks." He says.

I turn away from him to clean some dishes. "Can I ask you something?" he asks.

"Sure." I say.

I could feel he was right behind me. He gently grabs my arm and turns me to face him. "I know we barely know each other, but, I wanna take you out… just us… like a date, do you want to?" he asks.

"I'd like that." I say.

"Ok, tomorrow night at eight." He says.

"Ok, good."

Dani walks back in. "So what are we gonna do on this Friday night." Dani asks.

"We can watch a movie." I suggest.

"Oh, let's watch something scary, can my boyfriend come over?" she asks.

"Sure." I say. My phone rings. I look to see it was my mom. I pick up.

"Hello." I say.

"Hi, honey, I'm out of town, my boss needs me to do some business traveling, so I'll be gone for a few days." She says.

"Is this going to be a natural thing now?" I ask.

"That's my position, so yes, I'll be gone a lot." She answers.

"Ok, well I have some friends over, we are going to watch a movie, and spend the night." I say.

"Ok, have fun honey, I love you."

"Love you too." I say.

I hang up. "Who was that?" Zero asks.

"My mom, she's going to be gone for a few days." I say.

"Oh, ok. Well lets go look for a movie." He says.

"Ok." I say.

We walk into the living room finding Dani looking through the movies. "Oh lets watch all of the Paranormal Activities." She says.

"Ok, sure." I say.

"My boyfriend should be here in any minute." She says.

"Ok, I'll order the pizza." I say.

"Ok." Zero answers.

I hear the doorbell ring. I walk over and open it. "Dani's boyfriend?" I ask.

"Yeah, hi, I am Matt." He introduces.

"Sage." I say.

He walks in. "Dani, Matts here!" I call.

**~During the Movie~**

Zero and I were sitting together on the couch, while Matt and Dani were on the floor watching. Ever few seconds we'd all jump. Or was it just me and Dani? Loud bangs cause me to jump. Zero takes my hand and holds it. I could tell I was blushing. I lay my head on his chest. Just as I was about to fall asleep the doorbell rings. "I got it." I say.

I get up and grab my wallet. The pizza man was here. He gives me the boxes while I give him the money. "Keep the change." I say.

I close the door; I grab the pizzas and go to the living room. "Foods here." I say setting the food on the table. I go over and turn on the light. The movie was paused while we ate.

After eating we finished the last movie. The next movie we watch was a chick-flick called 'The Notebook' I've never seen it but Dani I would guess has seen it a million times. She was crying at the breakup scene. I could tell Zero was looking at me. I could feel that he was. He wrapped his arm around me causing me to lay my head down of his chest. And there I fell asleep on my first crush.


End file.
